Solace
by kikigirl1482
Summary: Summary: Janice Rand and Kirk find comfort in each other after facing death. Kirk/Rand.


Solace

_Disclaimer : Captain James T. Kirk, __Yeoman Janice Rand, Sulu, and all other Star Trek Characters belong to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount. Not me. _

_A/N: A little A/U from the episode. I'm sorry, it's name escapes me for the moment._

_**Summary:**__ Janice Rand and Kirk find comfort in each other after facing death. _

_Kirk/Rand. _

Yeoman Janice Rand stepped out onto the bridge, her heart thumping hard against her chest. The ship was rumbling. She looked ahead at the view screen and saw the large purple orb-like burst getting closer and closer. Then her gaze shifted to her Captain. His back was too her, his broad shoulders tense and stiff.

She slowly stepped down and approached his side.

Captain, would you like me to keep logging?"

Jim turned his head in her direction, his soft hazel eyes meeting her blue ones. He was looking at her differently. Maybe it was the fear in his eyes, but she also saw relief there, as though he was glad she had come.

"Yeoman".

His voice was firm but soft. He didn't speak for a moment.

"Yes, continue logging."

"Yes, Sir."

She watched him has he turned his gaze back to the view-screen, his eyes growing wider.

Jim was always so good at keeping calm, even in desperate situations. He still was calm in this moment, but his eyes betrayed the horrible possibility of the impending deaths of them all.

Janice didn't want to be alone right now. She didn't want to die alone. She wasn't alone, but she wanted to be by her Captain, she wanted to be near him and holding onto him, have him holding her in his arms, if this was to be their last moment together.

She was hot with fear, panic creeping up her neck as she watched the pulsing weapon get closer. She crept up behind Jim, placing her hand on his back and another on his side as she stood pressed up against him, resting her chin on his shoulder. Little hot puffs of breath came out of her mouth as she struggled to breathe and keep herself in control.

He felt her breath on his neck, and he turned and slowly pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest.

As Sulu counted down, and the impact neared, his grip on her tightened protectively. He felt her arms wrap tightly around his sides, her fingers grasping the material of his shirt. He squeezed her tightly and shielded her in his arms as Sulu uttered "one".

The ship lurched and groaned, and they were flung forward. He fought desperately to keep her in his arms, to stop her from flying into a console and seriously injuring herself— or worse. As he realized the ship hadn't been destroyed, he also was not going to lose her.

They careened forward into the railing and he tried but couldn't keep his grip on her, he felt her falling with him by his side and he stuck out his arm instinctively in a protective motion in front of her stomach and grabbed the railing as they were flung into it. He felt her hand on his back as they both finally came to a stop, as the ship came to a stop.

Janice hovered behind him as he gripped the railing. She was shaking, her right hand was gripping his that held onto the railing. She slid her hand up and held onto his wrist. She knew she should probably let go now but she didn't want to. She thought that that had been it, that they should be dead by now, and yet in his arms she felt so safe. It had felt so good to feel his arms around her, holding and protecting her, stopping her from falling into the railing.

Reluctantly, she stood up a bit straighter and released his wrist from her grip. But she remained close behind him as he held onto the railing, staring at the view screen that now only displayed stars.

He turned around slowly and stood up straight, and Janice backed up a bit to give him some room. Their bodies were still close as they faced each other.

She looked at him and wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms and feel him hold her again. And cry into his chest. Did they have to think they were both going to die to ever feel such a closeness to each other again?

Her eyes filled with tears that slowly trickled down her cheeks. She lowered her head.

"It's alright, Janice," he soothed. "You're safe."

His voice had a soft, gentle tone to it. He tilted her chin up and peered into her eyes.

"Shh, it's alright, it's okay." He murmured, gently wiping away the tears that had streaked down her cheeks with his thumbs.

He rubbed her back gently, then walked her to the lift doors. "Why don't you go just relax in your quarters for a bit? You'll be safer there and I think the crisis is over for the moment."

Janice nodded her head. "Yes, Sir," she said, her voice shaky. She turned and walked into the turbo lift.

She looked back out onto the bridge and caught his eyes. _Thank you_, she communicated with him silently. He nodded his head, a small smile forming on his lips.

Janice pressed the door chime on Jim's quarters.

"Come."

She entered the room slowly. He was laying on his lounge, resting on his back. Hands clasped over his stomach. She walked tentatively into the room.

"Do you need anything, sir?"

He shook his head.

"Are you sure? I can get you some coffee?"

"Okay, maybe some coffee," he said gently.

"Yes, Sir," she said, turning to leave.

"Janice— wait."

She stopped and turned around, looking back at him.

"Yes, Sir?"

Then she noticed the tears falling down his face. Then she realized he was sobbing.

"Oh no, Jim," she whispered. She rushed over to him and sat down beside him.

"Oh, Jim, shhh, it's okay, I'm right here."

She stroked her hand through his soft golden hair and caressed his cheek, trying to wipe away his tears. He turned over onto his side and moved closer to her. She rubbed her hand up and down his back as she murmured comforting words to him.

"It's going to be okay, Jim, you saved us all today."

"Yes, but it was so close- to being all over."

She felt his back shake and she wasn't sure the next thing she did was appropriate, but she couldn't stand to see her captain in such pain. She laid down next to him and pulled him into her arms. She expected resistance, for him to pull away, but instead she felt two strong, but shaky arms pull her close to him. One arm held her head and cradled it against his chest the other looped around her back.

She felt his lips graze the top of her head. "I was scared today," he whispered into her hair. "I was afraid of losing it all, but... most of all... I was afraid of losing you. I was so relieved when I saw you walk onto the bridge because I couldn't stand the thought of never being able to have you close before—"

He stopped talking and pressed his lips against her forehead and let them linger there.

Janice's body was full of warmth and was tingling all over. She felt an electric current of pleasure surge through her and she resisted the urge to arch her back and groan.

His chin rested on top of her head and her lips were pressed against his neck. She felt his pulse in his throat against her mouth and then before she realized what she was doing, she was kissing his neck, slow, delicate kisses up the front and side of his neck.

He groaned and arched his neck, giving her full access as her lips continued to caress their way up to his ear.

"Janice," he moaned, then rolled into his back and pulled her onto top of him. "Captain? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

He silenced her by kissing her passionately on the lips. Janice was surprised and stiffened for a few moments, but then was overcome by desire and returned the kiss, her lips pressing against his. He deepened the kiss, and the only sounds to be heard in the room were their deep moans of pleasure that they had both been holding back from each other for nearly a year.

Their tongues met and danced with each other as their kisses became more erratic. They were both gasping and writhing against each other in pleasure.

She slid her arm under his shirt and began caressing his bare chest.

"Janice, wait." He said breathily.

She pulled her arm out from under his shirt quickly. They'd gone too far—she shouldn't have done this.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He cupped her face in his hands and looked at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said soothingly, smiling gently at her. He ran a hand softly through her hair. "All I wanted to ask, was to make sure you want this, that you're okay with it. I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you into anything."

Janice returned his smile, leaning her head into his hand, loving the feeling of having his strength lift her up. "I don't want to take advantage of you either, Captain, not when you're emotional like this. But— I do — want you." She let out a deep breath. "I want this."

His face broke out into a large grin. "You can take advantage of me anytime you want, Yeoman."

"Good," Janice gasped breathily. She fell forward against him, her hand slipping back under his shirt. He helped her pull it off, groaning as she kissed and caressed his chest.

While she groaned into him, he reached his arms around her and pulled open the zipper on her dress, pulling it off in one swift motion.

"Captain," she gasped, savoring the feel of his bare chest against hers. She ran her hands up and down his strong biceps.

"Captain, I want you," she whimpered. "I want you on top of me." He flipped her over onto her back gently and laid down on top of her, gasping at her beauty and porcelain white skin that contrasted against his golden skin.

He kissed and caressed her allover her body, send surges of pleasure through her.

He groaned, his hips bucking and pushing his pelvis into hers. She felt his hardness digging into her.

"Jim!" She cried. Her arms wrapped around his back and her nails were started to dig into his shoulders. She felt herself getting closer and closer to climax.

"Jim, I need you inside me, please," she begged, writhing under him.

All he could do was moan in response as she slid his zipper down and pulled his pants and briefs down.

He pulled down her tights and underwear, then entered her gently.

"Oh!" She cried. "Yes, like that, keep going, Captain, keep going!"

She whimpered and held onto him tightly as they moved together, building up speed and momentum. His thrusts were hard but gentle and struck her sweet spot every time.

He grunted as he reached his climax, riding the waves of it as she reached hers, wailing and shaking in his arms.

Their movements slowed, then stopped, and they collapsed against each other.

Janice lavished in the feeling and weight of his body on top of hers.

He kissed her forehead softly, and they just lay there for a few moments, panting and breathing heavily.

He pulled out of her carefully, then rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so she half rested on his chest, her head on his shoulder, her arms reaching across his chest and stroking his shoulder.

They lay there in silence, close to drifting off to sleep. He turned his head and kissed her hairline and forehead every now and then.

Janice thought he was asleep and was about to drift off herself, when she heard him speak.

"I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears and she turned and looked at him. "You really mean that?"

He pulled her on top of him and held her close to him. Then he lifted her up by the shoulders gently and looked into her eyes. "Of course I do, my darling."

Janice smiled as her tears dropped down onto his face. "I love you too, Jim." She wiped away her tears that had landed on his cheeks, then kissed his forehead, and then his lips. They kissed for several minutes before collapsing in exhaustion against each other.

He had fallen asleep already. She rose and fell with his chest as she rested on top of him. She leaned up, looking down at his peaceful, sleeping form. His eyes closed and lashes grazing his cheeks. She placed a soft kiss onto his cheek then slid off him, snuggling into his side, his shoulder a perfect pillow. He woke for a brief second and circled his arms around her, pulling her closer before falling back to sleep again. She fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, never having felt so safe and happy in her life.

A/N: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I'm grateful.


End file.
